new_sophiekouhaifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 7: clown
be4 caek at staek Grassy: 'I am READY! '''Red Basketball: '*comes in* for what? 'Grassy: '''You shall not know. *grabs an electroshock weapon* '''Red Basketball: '''What are you doing with that...? ''Red Basketball starts to scream but her voice fades away slowly. At the background is heard zapping sounds. caek at staek 'FJR: '''We got ten votes! Friendship Club, sit! ''Friendship Club sits '''FJR: '''You guys lost because you made an awful and generic fanfic. I recommend you to NEVER. WRITE. SOMETHING. AGAIN. '''Cary: '''It isn't my fault to be honest. '''Blonic: '''We went for the easy way, my dude. Who doesn't? '''FJR: '''Gotta reveal the votes fast. Princess Stapy, Proto, Cary and Blonic aka Not Sonic have zero votes. ''Everyone except the hosts and the ones without votes gasp. 'Grassy throws slices of cake to them. 'FJR: '''Nerd, Yellow Rocky and Lapis got one vote. '''Nerd: '''Why me? *cake falls on his face* '''Lapis: '''grr '''Y. Rocky: '''grr '''FJR: '''It's between Pie and Cake playing TicTacToe and Soap from Inanimate Insanity, the canon characters on the team. '''Pie: '''You win some, you lose some. '''Cake: '''I'm soooo scaaaared! *blushes* '''Soap: '''I don't deserve any vote, you idiots! Uh... I mean... I know I made mistakes... '''Grassy: '''With a difference of three votes, Soap says bye bye! '''FJR: '''Any last words? '''Soap: '''You will regret this! *gets deleted* '''Grassy: '''It's my moment! *uses an electroshock gun on FJR* ''Everyone gasps 'Grassy: '''The show is mine now! challenge '''Grassy: '''Things are going to change since I'm your main host now. Form 4 teams of 4. ''teams form Team #1: Team Bellyori *Princess Stapy (leader) *Liynika *Golfsuki *Leafyuri Team #2: Fandom Dogs *Lapis Lazuli (leader) *Blonic *Proto *Depressed Sophie Team #3: Sugar & Tea *Red Basketball (leader) *Hiccory *Nerd *Yellow Rocky Team #4: The Fridge *Hourglass (leader) *Pie and Cake playing Tic Tac Toe *Skipper *Cary '''Grassy: '''The challenge is to find the keys of my super secret lab. '''D. Sophie: '''It isn't so secret anymore... '''Grassy: '''Oh well... I have THREE secret labs... '''Nerd: '''Eh... '''Grassy: '''Find them anywhere and and return them to me! I need them... for secret plans... '''Cary: '''Can you give us hints? '''Grassy: '''If I had hints, I could find them by myself. Just think of that. '''Red Basketball: '''I see something shiny on his butt! Help me, I'm armless! (btw the song shiny annoys me) '''Hiccory: '''ok uwu tree is hot *grabs the shiny thing* '''Nerd: '''It's a key. '''Grassy: '''Well you're safe go away. '''P. Stapy: '''Grassy's hair is a mess. '''Golfsuki: '''M-maybe, when you look more into it, it isn't so bad... Forget what I said, idiots! >////< (filler for wiki cat lol) '''Liynika: '''Golfsuki isn't wrong. I see another key. *grabs it* '''Grassy: '''The all-girl team is safe. '''Cary: '''Grassy, you literally have a key on your hand. '''Grassy: '''The Fridge is safe! That means, Fandom Dogs is up for elimination. i wanna die owo Blonic Lapis Proto Depressed Sophie Teams Team Bellyori File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy Fandom Dogs File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie Sugar & Tea File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky The Fridge File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:Skipper.png|Skipper File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT Category:Blog posts